kamenriderryukifandomcom-20200215-history
Memories of an Older Brother and Younger Sister
is the fortieth episode of Kamen Rider Ryuki. Synopsis *The ORE Journal staffs discover the secret of Mirror Monsters. *Asakura once again managed to escape prison. *Shiro threatens Kagawa for his attempt to seal Mirror World. *The 6 remaining Riders fight in a large battle against a large group of Monsters. *A new Rider appears. Plot Yui is left in shock after a Mirror Monster saved her from being killed. She then sees Shiro standing near her. She apologizes to Shiro for saying that they were not siblings anymore but also demands that Shiro tell her everything. He refuses, and disappears. Knight appears and takes Yui out of Mirror World. Just as Tiger is about to kill Ryuki, Alternative Zero appears and stops him. Asakura appears in the interview room to Kitaoka who is replacing an unwell Morimoto. He doesn't bring the Ouja Deck with him. After telling Asakura that he will get him a guilty decision, Asakura flies into a rage before being escorted out of the Room by officers. Back at ORE Journal, The Chief Editor, Reiko, Shimado and Megumi investigate Shimada's pictures of her lizard which shows a Mirror Monster in the Background. Megumi assumes that it must be coming from within the glass to which the other 3 agree. Yui and Ren return to the Cafe to find out that Shinji has been injured. At the lab, Hideyuki questions Tojo as to why he killed Nakamura. Tojo tells Hideyuki that Nakamura was weak which angers Hideyuki. He tells Tojo that heroes have to experience pain and unless he understands that theory, he will never become a hero. Shinji wakes up to questions as to who did this to him. Yui later learns that Tojo is also a Rider. Shinji finally begins to partially understand that all the riders although they may be doing the wrong thing in his eyes are doing what they think is right. Ren agrees with him and says that there is no point trying to stop them. Morimoto (Asakura's Original Lawyer) returns to the prison claiming that he was tricked by Kitaoka. He returns to once again find Asakura bounded as though he is in a mental facility. After an Interesting visit from his co-workers, Shinji reflects on Tojo's Comments and intentionally drops his Deck onto the floor as if to give it up. Yui visits, and, seeing the Rider Deck on the Floor begins to talk to Shinji about her brother and how he is probably doing all this for her. Yui chooses to stop the War for Shiro's Sake as he seems sad. Hideyuki, who is driving senses something and quickly swerves off of the road. Ren is also pursuing Tojo close behind. They both senses something also. Hideyuki pulls into a dock where Shiro is waiting for him. Shiro gives him a chance to be a hero, tells him that a monster is pursuing his family at the current moment and that the only way he can save them is to hand over the Alternative Deck. Kanzaki reminds Hideyuki of his own philosophy that you must sacrifice something to protect many. Tojo and Ren arrive as Tojo believes that Hideyuki will not give into a threat such as that because he is a true hero. Ren argues with Tojo for using such a simple answer to define such a complex situation. Shiro tells them to settle with with a Rider fight instead. Tojo transforms and enters Mirror World, followed closely by Ren. Hideyuki, defies Kanzaki, transforms and then enters Mirror World to help Tiger. Knight questions Alternative's sanity while Tiger praises his decision. Kitaoka yells at a police officer at the prison for letting Morimoto see Asakura without his permission. Suddenly, An officer calls for help at Asakura's cell. Morimoto is evacuated out of the prison unconscious and Kitaoka goes to investigate Asakura who strangely enough is still completely restrained. He then realizes that one of the belts used to restrain Asakura is broken. He rips off the jackets and everything used to restrain him to realize that it is in fact Morimoto and that Asakura has escaped, acting as an unconscious Morimoto. Shiro meets Asakura at the gate of the prison and returns his deck to him. Asakura quickly transforms and enters Mirror World. Knight uses a Trick Vent to even up the odds against Tiger and Alternative but they quickly dispose of the copies realizing that the real one has disappeared. Darkraider appears and attacks them with a Blust Vent knocking them away. Knight who is now in Survive activates a Final Vent. Alternative Zero uses his own Final Vent, as they race towards each other and explode in the middle which sends them both flying. Ouja returns and targets Tiger who nearly killed him previously. Shinji, tells Yui that he can't stand by and do nothing. Yui hands him back his deck and he also transforms and enters Mirror World. Knight prepares to attack Alternative Zero before they are attacked by two Mirror Monsters. With three battles going on at the same time, Zolda also appears and joins the battle, preparing a Final Vent. However, before he can execute it, one of the Mirror Monsters jumps up onto the bridge where he is and knocks him off. Zolda recovers and joins the battle on foot. The number of monsters increase to more then two. Ryuki appears in Survive and uses a Final Vents to wipe out all of the monsters. He then tells Alternative Zero that he saved his family. Tiger tries to tell Ryuki that Alternative Zero doesn't care but Ryuki replies back that he wanted to save them, so he saved them. Ouja restarts the fighting but all of them begin to fade. Back at ORE Journal, The Chief Editor receives blown-up versions of Shimada's pictures and insists that the Monster in the Glass is not a distortion but in fact real. They establish that their are monsters in the glass. The large group of Rampant Monsters that have been running around Mirror World previously react to a new Rider with horns. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Guard: , , *Mother: * , : Advent Cards *'Cards used:' **Ryuki: ***Survive Rekka, Ryuki Survive Final Vent, Dragreder (flashback) **Knight: ***Trick Vent, Survive Shippu, Blust Vent, Knight Survive Final Vent **Zolda: ***Final Vent **Ouja: ***Sword Vent **Tiger: ***Strike Vent **Alternative Zero: ***Sword Vent, Accele Vent, Final Vent *'Weapons/Powers summoned:' **Ryuki: ***Dragon Firestorm, Drag Visor-Zwei **Knight: ***Trick Vent, Dark Visor-Zwei, Blust Vent, Shippudan **Zolda: ***End of World (failed attempt) **Ouja: ***Veno Saber **Tiger: ***Dest Claws **Alternative Zero: ***Sword Vent, Accele Vent, Dead End *'Advent Card appeared before episode's preview:' **Final Vent (Imperer) Notes *'Viewership': 8.2% *This episode marks the first appearance of Kamen Rider Imperer. *First time Ryuki transforms into his Survive form off-screen. *Kamen Rider Imperer is the final Rider to be introduced in the television series. 3 more Movie-Exclusive Riders would follow. *This is the first time that Asakura fought since The Battle Ends. **With Asakura escaping 3 times in a row, this allows the police to make the final decision to take down Asakura once and for all: by declaring him a dangerous criminal that needs to be shot to death. *This episode aired alongside Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger episode 38, Scroll 38: Demon Sword and Balloons. Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 10 features episodes 37-40. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 3 features episodes 35-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/ryuki See also References Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Episodes